Love's True Form
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: When an event that ruins everything occurs, Kagome trades something she never thought she would before: a piece of her life.


**Full Summary: **When an event that ruins everything occurs, Kagome trades something she never thought she would before: a piece of her life.

**A/N: Just a one-shot I came up with two seconds ago and wanted to write. Enjoy! Disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Silver hair flashing as he ran, Inuyasha darted this way and that among the trees. "Hurry up," he practically screamed back at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, as Kagome was on his back, gripping his kimono with tight fists. "He's getting away!"

Miroku's hand gripped his staff tightly, knuckles white around it. His other hand gripped the demon slayer's waist, violet eyes determined. "Go on ahead, Inuyasha," he said urgently. "We'll catch up!" Sango nodded in agreement, holding Hiraikotsu above her head, ready to throw it. "Go," she agreed. "We'll be right behind you!"

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome. "Kagome…?"

Kagome squeezed his shoulders gently, looking forward as Inuyasha ran through the trees. "Let's go. He's almost gone…I can feel it. His power has faded some; this is our chance, Inuyasha! Hurry!"

Inuyasha nodded and forced himself faster, leaving their friends behind quickly as he fought to catch up with Naraku. Thank Kami his incarnations had been dealt with earlier. "Got it."

Kagome buried her face in the crook of his neck as he ran, taking in as much of Inuyasha as she could.

This was it; the moment where they brought Naraku down.

She admitted it. Kagome was terrified. She was terrified for her friends' lives, for Inuyasha's life. For her own life. If something went wrong…then everything…EVERYTHING they had worked for, was lost.

Inuyasha, despite the situation, smiled slightly as he ran. "It'll be okay, Kagome," he reassured urgently to her. "When Naraku's dead, everything will be fine. We'll be safe, I promise."

"I know," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha gave her thighs a reassuring squeeze as he took a flying leap.

Miasma had appeared, a floating trail just waiting to lead them forward.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga, readying the blade for battle. Kagome wordlessly nodded, removing her bow from her shoulder and knocking an arrow. Inuyasha plunged forward as Naraku's form came into view. "Naraku!" He yelled, raising his sword, "you're going down! _Wind Scar!"_

The attack roared over the landscape, narrowly avoiding Naraku. Inuyasha cursed. "Damn it!"

Kagome pulled the string back on her bow as Naraku turned to face them, eyes cold with hatred and anger. "You're going down, Naraku!"

Naraku scowled as tentacles burst from his body at the twosome, his red eyes furious as he revealed his true form.

Inuyasha leaped away from the tentacle that was shot at them, setting Kagome down a couple yards back. "Stay here," he murmured to her, surprising even himself by pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before darting forward, raising his sword. "Die, Naraku!"

Kagome blinked, and then shook her head clear, raising her bow again and firing her arrow.

Kirara burst from the trees, Hiraikotsu flying through the air in front of her. Sango had drawn her sword as she waited for the weapon to recoil, and Miroku sat behind her, preparing his Wind Tunnel for use. "Revenge is ours," Sango yelled.

And to everyone's surprise, as things were going so well…

…everything went wrong.

A tentacle wrapped around Kirara's paw, throwing her to the ground. Shippo cried out as he was crushed beneath Kirara's side, a loud snap being heard. Kagome flinched. Sango skidded in the dirt, and then leaped to her feet, picking up Hiraikotsu. Miroku followed suit, staggering slightly.

Naraku's evil laughter ran out. "You honestly think you can defeat me?"

"Yes," Kagome said confidently, "we _will_ defeat you!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere, snatching her up as a tentacle smashed into the dirt where she had been. He placed her down, one arm around her waist, prepared to move her again. "You'll regret that," Inuyasha snarled.

"I don't think I will," Naraku retorted.

Sango threw her weapon…then shrieked as it hit Naraku's famous barrier, recoiling back at her and managing to hit her, throwing her back into a tree. She remained there, limp and unmoving.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, flying to her aid. Some tentacles welled up around them and he immediately opened his Wind Tunnel to suck them up. But luck was apparently not with him. Saimyosho flew from everywhere, flying intently into the Wind Tunnel.

Then Miroku was on the ground as well, convulsing with pain.

"No," Kagome whimpered, pain running through her at the sight of her injured friends.

Inuyasha reassuringly squeezed her waist. "Go," he murmured. "Go make sure they're okay, I'll take care of Naraku."

Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes locking with his smoldering golden orbs. "Promise," she suddenly said, voice fierce. "Promise you'll be okay. Promise you won't leave me!"

Inuyasha cracked a grin, pressing a quick but loving kiss to her lush pink lips. "I swear on my life," he whispered, then whirled around, snarling as he charged at Naraku.

Kagome rushed over to Miroku, as he seemed to be in the worst condition. The monk was way too still for her liking. She felt his head, wincing at the fever that had risen quickly. She tore her bag off and dug into it quickly, searching out the medicine she had for him. Pulling it out, she opened his mouth and shoved it in, stroking the monk's throat to get him to swallow it. Assuring herself that he just needed rest now, she moved onto Sango.

Sango was alright, save a few bruises and being unconscious. She'll just be too sore to move for a while.

Shippo appeared to have a broken arm, nothing serious.

And Kirara was just dazed from hitting the ground so far.

Kagome sighed in relief. Her friends would be okay. She scrambled to her feet, finding her bow and knocking an arrow…just as she heard a pained cry. Kagome whirled around, her face already pale with pain. "NO!" The sight before her almost made her heart stop. Inuyasha had managed to plunge Tetsusaiga into the heart of Naraku, who was smirking cruelly. But in the process, a tentacle had managed to plunge through his chest, coming out the other side.

"I win," Inuyasha croaked out, giving a grin as a small amount of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Naraku flicked his tentacle, sending Inuyasha flying. The hanyou skidded across the ground before coming to a rest at the base of a tree, not moving as blood began to form a puddle around him.

A sob escaped Kagome as she watched, her hands covering her mouth as she screamed. "NO! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha didn't reply.

Fury rose in Kagome, and her spiritual powers began to cackle around her. "How dare you," she whispered in a deadly tone, facing Naraku, her eyes full of hatred. "How dare you come here and hurt my friends!" She calmly knocked an arrow to her bow, raising it.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, a taunting look on his face. "What's wrong, girl," he taunted. "Has the half-breed died after promising you?"

Kagome's eyes flashed and she snapped, "You will pay, Naraku! You will face judgment for killing all the people you killed, for killing Kikyo! For hurting my friends! And most of all…for daring to lay a hand on INUYASHA!" She screamed the last part, firing her arrow.

It soared through the air, bright pink. It practically exploded as it met Naraku's flesh. When the light vanished, Naraku was gone.

Kagome couldn't help the faint smile.

It was over, Naraku was dead.

A weak cough caught her attention and the miko dropped her bow, racing over to Inuyasha with a panicked look. "Inuyasha!"

The half-demon's eyes glinted dully from under blood soaked bangs. "Ka…go…me…" he mumbled, voice hoarse.

"You stupid half-demon!" Kagome sobbed, throwing herself down beside him.

Inuyasha grunted as he turned onto his back, struggling as he did so. Kagome ended up helping him, resting his head in her lap. "We…nch." He mumbled, swallowing thickly. He forced himself to focus, past the pain. "Is…he gone?'

Kagome nodded, tears streaking down her face as she crouched over him, sobbing. "Yes, he's gone," she whispered, touching his cheek.

Inuyasha's ears twitched painfully and he closed his eyes. "Good…"

Kagome gasped. "N…no, Inuyasha," she stammered. "Look at me! You promised you'd stay, remember?!"

Inuyasha forced his eyes open. "Kagome?"

The miko sniffled, looking down. "Yeah?"

"We…we won," he choked out, coughing. Blood spattered his chest and part of Kagome's face. She ignored it.

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning down and resting her forehead against his. "We won. Thanks to you, Inuyasha. It was all thanks to you."

Inuyasha winced, darkness edging in around his vision. "Kagome?" "Huh?" Kagome brushed his bangs from his eyes, ignoring as her hand came away red. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha twisted his head so that his nose touched her wrist, giving it a small nuzzle. The dying hanyou sighed. "…you," he mumbled voice barely audible.

Kagome had no trouble understanding, and she leaned forward, kissing his head. "Love you, too, dog-boy," she whispered in reply.

Inuyasha gave a sigh, and then didn't move again.

Kagome gave a keening wail that echoed around the silent clearing, cradling his face to her chest. "No, no, no!" She wailed, tears flooding down her face. "Don't go!"

"Ka…gome…" She heard Sango say from across the clearing. Kagome raised her tear streaked face to meet Sango's watery eyes. "Sorry."

Kagome sniffled, closing her eyes. "Not your fault, Sango," she called softly. "It's not your fault, or his. It's Naraku's."

Sango struggled to get up, but only succeeded in slumping down with a moan of pain. "Damn it all to hell."

Kagome gave a wry smile at her words, kissing Inuyasha's forehead before gently laying his head on the ground. "Sounds like Inuyasha." Her hands clenched into fists as she stood and walked over to the strangely clean Tetsusaiga. She picked it up gently, caressing the blade before walking back over, placing it beside the half-demon that was no more. "He didn't go full-demon," she whispered. "He lost his sword and was injured, but he remained hanyou." She smiled softly. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Inuyasha."

Another wave of tears escaped her and she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees.

It was over…

…but the price had been too much. Way, way too high. Naraku's death…that was not worth Inuyasha's.

"He's gone," Kagome whispered, her voice empty. "He can't…he can't be gone."

Sango had lost consciousness again.

Kagome buried her face in her knees. "If…if only I'd been stronger," she whimpered. "Then Inuyasha would still…he wouldn't be…" she gave a sob.

_Kagome._

Kagome didn't raise her head at the sound of her name, remaining still as she sobbed.

_Kagome._

This time, she did raise her head, eyes dull with grief. "Huh?"

_You have a wish,_ the voice whispered simply, _allow me to grant it. I will grant your wish for a small price. _

Kagome froze, eyes widening. "How should I trust you?" she challenged to the silent clearing.

_You have earned nothing, but lost everything,_ the voice whispered. _Is it not fair that what you want most be given to you?_

The girl closed her eyes, biting her lip to hold back more tears. "I want Inuyasha to be okay," she whispered softly, "and for my other friend's to be okay. But most of all…I want Inuyasha to be _alive_."

_Allow me to grant you your wish, miko; it comes with a small price. A price, yet small._

Kagome raised her head further. "What's the price?" She asked urgently. "Please!"

_You will not be allowed to return to your time ever again. You will live here, in the Feudal Era, with the person who loves you most._

She gave a quick nod, not even hesitating. "I'll do anything, just…please…bring him _**back**_**."**

_As you wish…._

Kagome felt a small pulse come from the bottle at her neck and a spot in the clearing. The bottle of shards shattered, as did the Jewel in the clearing, the one Naraku had left behind.

_A wish of truth, love, and grief has been made. The Jewel will forever fade from existence, and I thank you, Kagome. Enjoy my gift to you; for it will not occur again…_

The voice vanished and Kagome's eyes went completely wide as a bright flash filled the clearing.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_He was in darkness, waiting for something. What that something was, he did not know. But he wanted that something so bad…he wanted to hold it, to breathe in its scent…_

_He wanted the girl whose image wouldn't leave his mind. _

_A name left his lips. "Kagome…"_

_Yes, that was her name. The name of the woman he had stubbornly refusesed to admit his feelings toward until two seconds before he died. Kagome. _

_He closed his eyes, grief washing over him in. How he wanted to feel her against him again. _

Inuyasha,_ a voice mumbled to him._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes, staring at the black nothingness. "I know you… you're the priestess of the Jewel. Midoriko."_

_Laughter rang out. _Yes,_ the voice agreed warmly. _I come for a reason I expect you will accept. Your life will be granted once more.

_His eyes became as wide as magnifying glasses. "You can do that? Bring me back to Kagome?"_

Yes, close your eyes…

_He did just that._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"_Kagome…"_

_Kagome stirred slightly, snuggling into the warmth of whatever was carrying her. The ground moved beneath her as the thing walked, making a rumbling sound. _

"_Oi, wench. Wake up. You've been out long enough. Get up."_

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find she was cradled against a red soaked chest, a hole in the kimono covering it. Her fists, which had tightly gripped the kimono, tightened further. "Inu…yasha?" "She's awake," Sango's voice came with relief. _

"_Thank Kami," Miroku said, voice obviously lecherous. "I was beginning to think you worked with her too hard, Inuyasha…"_

_There was a loud yelp as Inuyasha and Sango hit Miroku's head. _

_Kagome blinked, looking up in surprise at Inuyasha. He lowered his gaze to hers once again, eyes warm with love. "You're alive," she whispered in awe. _

_Inuyasha smiled hesitantly. "Yeah. Guess I am. Don't know how though…"_

_Kagome gave a sob, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're alive," she repeated, crying into his neck. "But you…I…you're alive!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled as he walked. "I know," he mumbled to her, soothing. "Calm down, now though, okay? We're almost to Kaede's and I don't need that bitch knowing that I died. Or Sesshomaru for that matter. I'll never hear the end of it."_

_Kagome giggled, pulling back. _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Kagome's, tightening his grip around her. Like she belonged to him. Like he belonged to her. _

_He set her down, allowing his arm to wind around her waist. "Come on, Kags."_

_Kagome smiled. _

_They took the first step forward, into forever._


End file.
